The Best Present He Could Ask For
by Hybrid-Demon
Summary: A fluffy oneshot between L and Raito. Raito gives L his Christmas gift, only to get something quite surprising in return.


Although he didn't show it, L wanted to take the flashing Christmas tree and shove it up Matsuda's ass.

He'd only agreed to the thing to shut him up.

And he _thought_ that he had specified that there were to be no lights.

Apparently, Matsuda didn't hear that bit.

Because now the tree stood, in all it's lit up glory, in the corner, lights wrapped carelessly around the fragrant needles, entwined in the branches. Ornaments decorated any part of the tree that lights were not, and L was disgusted. The blinking tree was a distraction. It was taking away from the investigation. They didn't have _time _for Christmas.

Raito appeared to think the same. He glared at the glowing screen, and tried to ignore the obnoxious tree to the left of him. But despite their best efforts, the tree was selfish and demanding, and the two geniuses found themselves sitting in front of it, drinking hot cocoa, and looking at the small pile of presents the team had left.

Raito sipped the warm chocolate, and counted 4 presents for him. He didn't know what they were, nor did he care.

He glanced at the dark haired boy sitting next to him. His eyes were wide and emotionless. The light from the tree danced off his pale skin, the changing colors casting an array of shadows over his face. He was sitting cross legged, holding the cup to his lips and staring into space.

"Raito-kun," L started, his dark eyes shifting to look at the other boy.

Raito looked peaceful. The day of hard work had left him tired, the hot chocolate calming his nerves. His brown eyes were half lidded and welcoming. At first L thought he was staring at him with those soft eyes, but it would appear that he was just staring, and L just happened to be sitting where his was looking.

Raito's eyes focused when he heard his name.

"Hmm?" he replied lazily, lifting up his cup to drink some more hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift."

Raito shook his head. "Don't worry about. I wasn't expecting you too." but then he reached into his pocket. "But just incase you had, I got you this."

L watched Raito with interest as he produced a small box from his pocket.

_He must have gotten it the day I let him go shopping with Matsuda and Aizawa. _L thought to himself.

Raito handed the box, which was wrapped in sparkling silver paper, to the insomniac.

L took it and stared at it for a second. Then he untied the white bow, and carefully undid the paper.

The box was gold and shiny. He pulled off the lid and looked into the box curiously.

There, laying on a square of cotton, was a small, silver chain.

He looked at the silver neckless, and then at Raito.

Raito looked away uncertainly.

"I'm not expecting you to wear it or anything. I'm not even entirely sure why I got it. I just saw it and–"

L claimed Raito's lips in a short but sweet kiss, halting Raito's pathetic excuse.

Neither boy moved. Raito longed to deepen the kiss, but was afraid to. His heart fluttered in his chest. Butterflies flittered in his stomach, and his body became unbearably warm. He found himself wanting the kiss to never end. But it did.

L pulled away, and a small smile pulled at his lips, his eyes reflecting the flickering lights. His dark eyes went from green, to blue, red, pink, yellow, and then turned green again. Raito stared at the detective, a rosy blush tinting his cheeks.

"I think I know why you bought it, Raito-kun." L said quietly, his breath caressing Raito's skin. Then he stood up and pulled on the chain. "Come on." he said, turning towards the door. "Let's got to bed. I don't want to have to deal with you in the morning if you don't get enough sleep tonight."

Raito hastily got up and followed the slouching detective out the door, his eyes sparkling with the unexpected kiss and the sudden realization.

L had given him the best present he could ever ask for.

* * *

**A sweet little one shot because I was bored one night and felt like writing. Think of it as an early Christmas gift to anyone who reads this story. Tell me what you thought about it, if it was good or bad or just there.**


End file.
